Natasha
by RatchetLover
Summary: I died and got a second chance from Primus. Sorry Not good at summary's and I have a few typeos. Rated T DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**_Natasha_**

I was walking home from playing outside with my best friend Sophia Barber. We were crossing the road when we heard shouting so we stopped to see what it was. When we turned we saw a 15 year old about to step on a spider and everyone was cheering. I reacted first and darted forward and covered the spider with me body Sophia right behind me. When he put his foot down he stepped on my back instead of the spider he glared at me.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" he asked in an angry voice.

"Oh I'm protecting a spider from your SELFISH AFT!" I screamed back.

He glared at me then did a hand signal to his friends and they came over with Sophia in there grasps and two pulled me away from the spider. The 15 year old took out a gun and smirked as our eyes went big.

"Now let's see if you can save your friend when you are pinned." He said.

I struggled then I got free kicked the two people and got in the way right when the bullet was about to hit Sophia and hit me instead. I heard a scream and a laugh then everything went dark.

I opened my eyes to see all around me was grey 'I knew I'm dead' I than got up and looked around took know my surroundings. I than heard a male laugh and spun around to face a big Cybertronian and gasped.

"P-Primus but h-how is this p-possible?" I asked amazed.

"My child I saw how you saved not only one but two lives today. So I am going to give you a second chance but in a different world. I am going to let you go to whatever universe you want." Primus stated.

I already knew what universe I wanted to go to. "May I please go to the Transformers Prime universe please?" I asked.

"Yes you may and you also get to choose what form as well." He continued.

"May I be a Cybertronian femme who is a triple changer and who is sea green with red stripes?" I replied.

"Yes, anything else?" He asked.

"Yes can I be a Prime Femme please" I replied.

He only nodded and asked something that shocked me "Do you want to be the keeper of the Allspark?"

I only nod still shocked as he looked at me amused then said "go to sleep and I will make everything ready."

I nodded again then stopped and asked something else "um Primus can I ask you two more things?"

He smiled and said yes.

"Can I be Ratchets long lost thought to be dead Sparkmate?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yes young one you can" He smiled.

"Next question can I have all the energeon in me and no one knows not even Ratchet?" I asked shocking him.

He recovered and asked "Why do you wish so?"

"Well I want to be my OC character and I made it so that she would have all the energeon because I got bored on which energeon she had every time I played her so I made it so that she had all of the energeon." I explained more embarrassed than ever.

"Yes you can, now go to sleep young one" He replied.

"Thank you Primus and can I remember everything please?" I begged.

Primus chuckled and said yes then I closed my eyes and heard Primus say that he will visit me when I need him then sleep took over me.


	2. Chapter 2: chapter one

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

I stirred and awoke to see myself in an escape pod. I got up and stretched then felt everything become hot so I somehow cooled myself off. There was a large crash and I fell to the ground and went into a curling position to cover my chest and helm. When I opened my optics I felt a pain in my leg and back I then looked to see somehow a tree branch pierced my metal now I was leaking badly. I got up and limped to the door of the pod and blasted it and walked through and into the forest, leaned against a tree and fell asleep.

I awoke and looked at myself to see that I was in my OC Cybertronian form "Thank you Primus" I thanked Primus quietly then heard fighting. I got up then again felt pain in my back and leg but pushed it to the back of my mind and walked/limped to where the sounds of battle were coming from. I saw an Insecticon going to kill Ratchet but Arcee blasted it and it fell down dead. 'Weak link' I thought to myself then heard something behind me so I turned to see five Insecticons. I backed up only to get shot from behind and fell to my knees heard an evil laugh I then turned and saw the Warlord smirking down at me.

"Well, well what do we have here an Autobot spying on a battle?" Megatron asked.

I got up and glared at him "I maybe an Autobot but if you think on touching me I will not hesitate on ripping your optics out shove them down your throat so you can watch as I rip out you Spark!"

"Oh a feisty femme what is your name young one?" Megatron asked curiously.

I than looked behind him and saw all the bots pinned so they can't do anything. "None in your business 'con" I spat.

"Hmm, if you won't tell me then I will just have to kill one bot at a time until you do. Starting with their medic." Megatron then did a hand signal and they came up with Ratchet in there grasps. "I will give you one more chance. Tell me your name."

I looked at Ratchet and sighed "My designation is Bluescale, Now. Let. Him. Go"

"Now that is a good femme but you really shouldn't trust me." Megatron then pointed his cannon to Ratchet.

I growled lowly then lunged at Megatron and tackled him. "Leave all the Autobots alone or else you have to go through a very Pissed Off femme. Do you understand?" I asked him calmly.

Megatron nodded and I got off then he called a retreat and all of the cons left. "Wimps" I murmured to myself.

"Thank you fellow Autobot" I then turned to see all of the Autobots standing there.

"You are welcome. May I ask what that fighting was all about?" I asked.

"They were fighting because your pod fell from the sky and the desepticons wanted you to be one of them." A femme voice said from behind me.

I jumped and spun around to see Miko just sitting on a Boulder. "Miko" Bulkhead whispered in warning that his charge was here.

"I'm guessing that is your charge that fallowed you to battle" I said turning to Bulkhead.

"Yes and if you hurt her I will hurt you" Bulkhead said narrowing his optics like he didn't trust me.

"Hey why all the narrow eyes she looks friendly?" Miko asked.

"Because she got it on the first try" Bulkhead explained.

"And she is a Prime and Optimus is the last Prime" Ratchet pointed out.

I tilted my helm as I looked at them "And why would I hurt a squishy? And what does being a Prime have to do with anything? I mean a Prime might be a leader but it is still a 'bot" I asked confused.

Everyone stared at me "Raphael open the Groundbridge" Optimus ordered then looked at my leg. "Ratchet once we get back to base give her medical attention."

The Groundbridge opened and we walked through once on the other side Ratchet led me to the med bay and I sat down when he instructed.

"Why don't you smile or laugh?" I asked curiously.

"I don't want to that is why" Ratchet snapped.

"I just asked" I snapped the same tone which made Ratchet go silent.

"I… um" Ratchet stumbled.

"Forget it" I snapped then got up and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: chapter two

Chapter two

I was sitting on the Autobot base watching the sunset when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head to see Optimus walking over. I looked back at the sunset when he sat down.

"I am sorry for Ratchets behavior." He told me.

"It's ok, I just shouldn't have asked what I did" I replied not taking my optics off the sunset.

"What did you ask him?" Optimus asked.

"I asked why he never smiled or laughed and he snapped at me just for asking so I snapped back and just walked away." I told him.

Optimus just stared at me then let out a sigh. "No Bluescale it wasn't your fault"

Optimus then got up and left me in my thoughts. After about midnight I went to explore, I jumped off the 'Bot base and walked around.


	4. Chapter 4: chapter three

Chapter three

I woke up the next day and walked to the main section of the base singing **"Everytime We Touch"**

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

I got to the main section without noticing  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

I opened my optics that I closed without realizing if and saw Ratchet, Arcee, Jack, Miko, Raf, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead staring at me.

"What?! Never heard a femme sing before?" I snapped at them.

Before anyone could answer Optimus and Bumblebee came in and notice the tense atmosphere.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

Before anyone could answer I replied with "no sir, everything is fine" I walked off and took the elevator to the top of the silo, I sat down and sighed releasing the stress I got last night.

FLASHBACK

Optimus then got up and left me in my thoughts. After about midnight I went to explore, I jumped off the 'Bot base and walked around. I heard a noise so I followed it to find myself near town so I scanned an ambulance that was passing and transformed. I drove through town when I heard the sound again, I turned the corner to get blindsided.

When I awoke I was getting hauled onto a helicopter that I recognized as MECH's, I tried to transform not avail, I tried to drive not avail. So I did a system reboot and when it finished I was already at MECH's base getting hauled down, I transformed and ran, I ran faster than I could ever and didn't stop, I couldn't stop, I started to freak out when everything went black. The next thing I knew I was in my berth room.

END OF FLASHBACK

My head jerked up when I felt it hit my knees, I heard the elevator open behind me but I didn't turn, I didn't have to.

"What do you want Ratchet? I came up here to be alone." I asked my eyes drooping slightly.

"I just wanted to check on you, you've been here for an hour and thirty minutes." His gruff but nice voice explained.

"Can you sing?" I asked after some silence.

"What?" Ratchet asked shocked.

"Can you sing?" I repeated.

"Umm… I don't know" He told me.

"Can you try?" I asked.

"I don't" He started

"Oh come on just try… please" I encouraged.

He nodded and took a deep intake and started to sing "Do You Even Know Me Anymore"

"It's cold tonight",  
I heard her say.  
She was staring out the window as I came home late.  
She tried to smile,  
But looked away.  
Oh but I could see the tears were running down her face.  
She said "You go to work,  
You pay the bills,  
I stay at home,  
And I make the meals.

But you don't even know who I am anymore,  
You're a million miles away,  
Though I see you every day.  
And I've been waiting right here,  
Over all these years.  
And sometimes I get so lonely,  
I need to know you love me,  
But do you even know me anymore"

I turned around,  
To see my son.  
Well I remember his first birthday. Now he's 21.  
I missed his life,  
I missed it all,  
Oh to him I was a man just living down the hall.  
He said "I learned to live,  
Without you Dad,  
But I'd give it all  
Just to have you back.

But you don't even know who I am anymore.  
I used to wait at all my games,  
But still you never came,  
And I've been waiting right here,  
Over all these years.  
For the time you said you'd owe me,  
I wanted you to show me,  
But do you even know me anymore"

I've watched my days,  
Turn into years,  
And now I'm wondering how I wound up here.  
I dreamed my dreams,  
I made my plans,  
But all I've built here is an empty man.

And I don't even know who I am anymore.  
God I'm praying through the tears,  
Let me make up all these years.  
Oh have I waited too long?  
Can I start again?  
To be the man You've wanted of me.  
I'm begging You to show me,  
But do You even know me anymore?

He looked embarrassed as I smiled; I got up and kissed his cheek than went back inside leaving him stunned.


	5. AN

**_Hey readers, sorry I didn't update in a while, i don't know what to do next... Suggestions?_**


	6. Chapter 6: chapter four

Chapter four

Ratchet's POV

After all of the Autobots refueled there was beeping from the computers making all of us come running. I walked over to the computer to check what it was, and noticed it was a purple energon signal.

"There is Dark energon on the move!" I informed the others.

"Autobots prepare to roll out! You too old friend" Optimus ordered us.

I activated the Groundbridge and followed the others out into a meadow area… wait the Dark energon was here and there are no cons, nor Dark energon, which mean only one thing… I turned around to see a sea green femme with red stripes and sapphire designs leaking from a wound it looked like she made.

"Ratchet, Come on!" Arcee's voice.

"I'll be right behind you!" I yelled back.

"Aw… You just can't stay away, can you?" the femme asked.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh come on Fire' don't be like that, can't a girl just say 'hi'?"

"No because your type of 'hi' is freezing bots." I growled.

"Ratchet, that was only one time… and I thought you were with the cons." She informed.

"What do you want really?"

She shifted uneasily "I…" she got interrupted.

"Ratchet!" I sighed annoyed of course they are coming back up.

"Let's play 'Fire' in the Ice'" she suggested.

"Fine" I growled.

Her sapphire designs glowed as ice swallowed me up so that my neck and up were the only things visible. I shivered as the coldness started to get through my metal.

Optimus and the others came in sight and gasped at this, it actually looked like she was a 'con.

"Ok, medic let's get started." She says, winking at me.

The others got closer with their guns out ready to fire, I had to play along.

"What do you want from me?" I growled.

(Spot on Ratchet, Spot on.)

(Thanks)

"OH, I just want one thing from an Autobot medic and that is…" Arcee fired hitting her in the arm.

She turned to look at the others making there optics widen.

"Bluescale?!"

_**He-he Cliffhanger**_


	7. Authors Note

_**Sorry people but I'm not going to continue this story, but if you want to read a much better version check out 'Natasha (Re-Write)'. Sorry again**_


End file.
